


Cold Winter Nights

by FNW2



Series: 3 Terrifying Tales [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Horror, Justice, Karma - Freeform, Matricide, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Revenge, Serial Killers, Spirits, Villain Protagonist, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNW2/pseuds/FNW2
Summary: Vincent likes to lock women in the cold.





	Cold Winter Nights

Tabatha stumbled out of the bar. Her husband had just left her, and she felt like getting wasted. Maybe it was her fault, she certainly felt like it was, but that didn’t matter, what mattered was her getting back home.

It was December 19, 2010. Tabatha could feel the snow fall on her face, catching itself on her eyelashes and eyebrows. She had dressed appropriately for the weather, but she still didn’t feel warm enough.

She took a cab to the bar she drank most of the night away at. Even in her depression filled desire to get wasted, she knew driving would be a lost cause. Unfortunately, Tabatha looked down the darken streets to see no cars, let alone any cabs.

”Fuck,” she whispered under her breath. “Now what am I going to do?”

As if fate had given her an answer, a car turned down the street. Tabatha’s heart rose.

”Well, at least this night might not completely fuck me.” Tabatha waved down the approaching car. “Yes!” She cheered, when it slowed down as the driver saw her.

”Can I help you, ma’am?” The driver asked after rolling down the window. He was a young man, about twenty. He had short, black hair that was rather unkempt, and his brown eyes had a redish tint to them.

”Oh shit...” Tabatha stumbled over to the car. “You’re not a cab, are ya?”

”Afraid not,” The driver said. “Name’s Vincent.”

”Can you drive me home?” Tabatha asked.

”Um...I don’t know where you live,” Vincent said, awkwardly.

”Google maps!” Tabatha shouted happily, taking out her phone and waving it in the air.

”Okay, okay.” Vincent opened the passenger door, chuckling. “I’ll drive you.”

”Thank you so much!” Tabatha cheerfully entered the vehicle. “I’m so happy I found someone so nice.”

”I wouldn’t say that,” Vincent said.

”What do you mean?” Tabatha asked.

”I should be thank you...Miss?”

”Winter, Tabatha Winter.”

”Miss Winter.” Vincent nodded. “You see, I usually don’t get women this easily.”

”I...don’t understand.” Tabatha scratched her head.

”I suppose that’s the alcohol talking.” Vincent got out of his car. “Excuse me for a second.”

”Where are you going?” Tabatha asked.

”Just give me a second,” Vincent assured with a smile. “I just need to get something.” With that, he walked to his car’s truck, and popped it open.

Tabatha waited as she heard Vincent shuffling around. Eventually, after what felt like forever, Vincent walked over to her side of the car.

”I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you, once again.” Vincent smiled, his hands behind his back.

”I’m sorry,” Tabatha rolled down the window, “I don’t understa-“ Tabatha was cutoff by Vincent sticking a needle into her neck. Eyes widening, Tabatha struggled in his grip, before going still.

”Like I said before,” Vincent said to Tabatha as she slipped into unconsciousness. “I usually don’t get women this easily.”

* * *

Tabatha awoke with a massive headache. “Oh God, what did I do last night?”

”Nothing sexual,” Vincent answered from the shadows. “If that’s any consolation.”

”What?” Tabatha widened her eyes as she began to take in her surroundings. She was in a shack. It was old and decrepit, holes covered the roof and walls, allowing snow to drip in. She also realized she was naked, handcuffed to the rim of an old bed. “No.” Tabatha fearfully pulled on the cuffs, trying desperately to break them. “Please...don’t!”

”No worries,” Vincent assured, sarcastically. “I haven’t, nor am I going to, rape you.” Vincent grew a sadistic grin. “You’ll find what I plan on doing to you will be much worse.”

”Then w-what is it?” Tabatha’s eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for a miracle to help her escape this dire situation. “What do you want from me?!”

”I simply want to test you,” Vincent said, standing up. “To see how long you’ll last.”

”Last what?”

”The cold winter nights,” Vincent answered, pointing to a heater near the door of the room. “You see that over there?”

Tabatha only nodded.

”That portable heater won’t be heating this room when I take it with me,” Vincent explained. “Which will leave you at the mercy of the elements.”

”Why?” Tabatha asked, tearfully.

“Because it’s a little game I like to play every December,” Vincent motioned to a pile Tabatha hadn’t noticed until now. “Isn’t that right, ladies?”

Tabatha widened her eyes in horror when she got a good look at what Vincent was talking to. Over six women, some of them little girls, lay dead, pushed together into a little pile in the corner of the room.

”Please...” Tabatha was in tear. “Just...just let me go.”

”I will,” Vincent walked over to the heater and unplugged it, lifting it with ease. “Well, if you live.” Vincent began to walk out of the shack.

”Wait!” Tabatha shouted. “Don’t leave me in here! Vincent!”

Vincent ignored her screams. He never intended to let her go, even if she miraculously survived the night. Though, he enjoyed the hope he gave some of his victims, especially the little girls, even though all of them have yet to survive the nights he left them naked in his shack.

”Help!” He heard Tabatha scream. “Someone help me! Please!”

Vincent knew that was pointless. The only thing that was close to his little house in the middle of nowhere was the power lines that powered his home, and his little, decrepit shack.

_December 12, 1996_

A six-year-old Vincent looked out to the front of his porch. His mother’s screams had slowly drifted away, and now she lay still and unmoving in the snow. Vincent had scared her while she was getting the mail, she slipped on the icy wood on their front porch, and had laid, crippled on the cold, snow cover driveway.

Having only worn a robe to get the mail, Vincent’s mother was left freezing in the cold. Vincent could’ve called the police, but he thought against it. His mother’s screams interested him. He enjoyed them. However, being left out in the cold, along with her other injuries, Vincent’s mother eventually expired.

”Mom?” Vincent opened the door to the porch, flicking on the porch light before slowly making his way towards his mother’s unmoving form. “Mommy?” Vincent poked her cold face, following her glazed blue eyes that glistened in the light of the full moon.

Vincent felt strange. He didn’t feel at all bad that he had just killed the woman who raised him. Instead, he felt disappointed. Disappointed that it was over, that his mother was no longer suffering, and screaming.

Deciding now would be a good as time as any, Vincent made his way to his home’s phone and dialed 9-1-1.

”This is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?” A woman on the other end of the phone asked.

”Yes,” Vincent let out a tearful cry, though his face was completely tearless, “my mother fell down the stairs of our porch...she isn’t moving!”

”How old are you, honey?” The responder spoke sympathetically. “And what is your name?”

”Six,” Vincent let out a fake sniff. “My name is Vincent.”

”Okay, you did a good thing Vincent,” the responder spoke softly, and gently. “I’m sending over someone to help your mother, okay?”

”Okay,” Vincent said, trying hard not to smile.

”Do you want me to stay on with you until the nice men get here?”

”No thanks.”

The responder was caught off guard by this. “Are you sur-“

Vincent suddenly hung up the phone, and waited patiently for the police to show up.

* * *

_Present Day_

”Tabatha!” Vincent knocked on the door to his old, run down shake. “You okay in there, dear?”

Vincent grew a smug grin when he heard nothing. Opening the door, Vincent found an unmoving Tabatha. Her skin was ice blue, and her eyes had been frozen open.

”Poor dear,” Vincent shook his head, sarcastically. “Now, time to make sure my people see everything.” Vincent took out a camera, and took several pictures of Tabatha’s body. After he finished that, he uncuffed Tabatha’s body, and tossed it into the pile.

With a smile on his face and a whistle, Vincent returned to his home to post the images of his new victims on the dark web.

* * *

Vincent was on his way home from work. He worked at some boring desk job, that didn’t pay him very well. He was lucky to have his generous donors on the deep web for a good source of income. Just another good thing about his twisted “hobby”.

As Vincent was unlocking the door to his car, he felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He turned to see a little girl, crying.

”Excuse me, sir,” The little girl, cried. “I’m lost, and I can’t find my parents.”

Vincent smiled. _Fate has been kind to me._

“Sir?” He girl’s words pulled Vincent from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry.” Vincent shook his head, a fake look of concern formed on his face. “Can I ask you name?”

”Crystal,” The girl sniffed. “My name is Crystal.”

”Crystal, that’s a cute name.” Vincent smiled, and Crystal seemed to calm down. “Now Crystal, how about I take you home, and we can call the police to come get you.”

”Can’t you just call now?” Crystal asked.

”I’m afraid I don’t have a phone on me, dear,” Vincent lied. “Come on, I’ll buckle you in.” With a friendly smiled, Vincent opened the door to his car.

Cyrstal hesitated. “Daddy said I shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

”Yeah, but did daddy say anything about riding with them?” Vincent asked. “Also, you’re already breaking that rule, aren’t you?”

”I-“

”Also, I bet he warned you about strangers who want to give you candy, or games, or toys, correct?”

”I guess...”

”I’m not offering you those things,” Vincent assured. “I want to help you Crystal, let me.”

”I...okay!” Crystal smiled, then she jumped into the passenger seat of Vincent’s car.

”Good girl.” Vincent buckled Crystal in with a smile.

* * *

To Vincent’s glee, Crystal had fallen asleep while on the drive to his house. When they arrived, Vincent gently unbuckled Crystal, and took her to the shack in his back yard.

Handcuffing her to the bed, Vincent decided he would savor her fear, and strip her while she was awake. To bide his time, Vincent walked into his home, and logged onto his personal website, frozenbeauties.com.

 _Ladies and gentlemen,_ Vincent typed. _Any child lovers of this site, no worries, I have another little girl for your taste. Her name is Crystal ;)_

Vincent then decided to check if anyone wanted to buy another one of his galleries. He checked his private message, and to his joy, someone did.

 _I would like to purchase the Crystal Gallery,_ the anonymous typed.

Vincent let out a huff. _You need to wait like everyone else, pal._

 _I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t understand,_ the anonymous typed.

 _Don’t play dumb with me, I literally just typed that she would be coming up soon._ Vincent typed, annoyed.

After a few minutes, the anonymous responded. _Oh, my mistake, you had another gallery with a little girl who’s named was also Crystal._

”Really?” Vincent asked himself. He always made sure to ask his victims their names, even the little girls, but he only really did to name the galleries correctly. When it came to actually remember his victims, his memory was actually very fuzzy.

Deciding now was as good as time as ever to take a trip down memory lane, Vincent backed out of his private messages and scrolled through his gallery. He only had seven, Tabatha being the most recent addition, but he hoped to get more.

”There you are.” Vincent clicked on the preview picture to Cyrstal’s gallery. When the image came up, Vincent knocked over his chair standing up in shock. “No way...no fucking way.” Vincent was staring at the same Cyrstal he had picked up only a few hours ago. “How could...but I...” Vincent eyes widened when he realized where Cyrstal was. He made a mad dash out of his house, and towards his shack.

When he arrived, Vincent was left in stunned silence when he found the bed he had just cuffed Cyrstal to was empty, the cuffs she was attached to swinging in the cold breeze.

”No...” Against his better judgement, Vincent walked into the shack. He walked over to the pile of frozen women and girls, and attempted to checked if Cyrstal was among them. Unfortunately for him, the bodies have long since began to stick to each other due to the ice. He pulled and he pulled, but he couldn’t get the bodies to separate.

”Fuck it!” Vincent shouted in frustration. “She must’ve j-just escaped or something...there is an explanation for this.” With that, Vincent headed towards the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. “What?” Vincent tried again, but he realized the knob had been frozen stuck. “No...no, no, no, **no!** ”

“Vincent,” A voice called from behind him.

Vincent froze. He recognized the voice. “C-Crystal?”

”Why did you do this to us, Vincent?” She asked.

Vincent then heard a sickening cracking sound. He spun around and saw the body pile began to move. His eyes widened in fear as the hands and feet of the deceased women and girls came to life. One by one, the seven victims got off of one another. Since they were still stuck together, sometimes body parts would crack off, leaving a bloody limb attached to one of the other women’s body. After they had all stood, they all looked at Vincent.

”No!” Vincent cried, tears in his eyes. He desperately clawed at the wooden door as the women surrounded him. “Help! Someone fucking help me! Please!”

”Why did you do this?”

”Murderer.”

”Pervert.”

”Sick.”

”Disgusting.”

Vincent’s nails began to bleed against as he tried to scratch his way to freedom. That was until he felt an ice cold wind wash over him. Vincent turned to see all seven of his victims surround him in a tight circle he couldn’t escape from. Tearfully, he placed his back against the door, and slid to the ground, sitting in front of all of them.

”We want to be free,” Crystal spoke.

”Then leave!” Vincent shouted.

”We can’t leave with you, Vincent.” Winter held out her hands.

”What?” Vincent widened his tear stained eyes.

”We need to punish you.” The other six spoke at the same time. “We need to take your soul to Hell.”

”No!” Vincent held out his hand, hoping that some miracle will get him out of this situation. “Please! I’m sorry!” They didn’t stop moving in on him. “Please...please!”

The women all dug their nails into Vincent’s flesh. His screams of pain were heard by no one. As the only thing that was close to his little house in the middle of nowhere was the power lines that powered his home, and his little, decrepit shack.


End file.
